


Art for The Selection

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: The Department of Spousal Selection. Anyone not married by age 25 gets a spouse assigned to them by the government. And it’s fine, really. The matches are almost always a perfect fit. Steve Rogers is a successful tattoo artist who’s about to have his world turned upside down when he’s matched with a one Bucky Barnes. As they navigate their new life together and learn to deal with each other’s baggage, will their match prove successful, or will their inner demons tear them apart?





	Art for The Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834697) by [worrisomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme). 



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
